Sometime Around Dawn
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: A sequel to "Sometime Around Midnight"


**Disclaimer: Characters not mine, just playing with them. No copyright intended**

**A/N:This is a sequel to "Sometime Around Midnight" As always, comments make my very fickle muse happy and drives him to write more (yes, my muse is a male, a female would be more co-operative LOL)**

* * *

><p>It had been the most incredible night. The fireworks had lasted almost half an hour, and then everyone headed back inside for dancing, champagne and food. Abby's head was spinning; she'd started the evening feeling slightly annoyed at Connor for going out on a "boys night out", had resigned herself to seeing in the new year alone and then ended up playing dress up with Jenny, Jess and Emily. It had all been one long set up, all of her friends had known about it for weeks and she marvelled at just what Connor had managed to achieve. She couldn't have planned a more perfect wedding herself.<p>

Connor hadn't left her side ever since the moment they'd exchanged their vows. As people came over to congratulate them, Connor would weave his fingers into hers and squeeze her hand. Abby had never seen Connor look so happy, and right now she'd never been happier herself.

Dawn was approaching, and the guests were all beginning to leave. Finally, Connor turned to his bride and smiled. "Mrs Temple, I think it's time that we retired to bed."

Abby nodded and allowed Connor to lead her from the room and up the wide, sweeping staircase to the bedrooms. It would take a little getting used to, being called Mrs Temple, but it sounded right. She should have felt tired given that she'd been awake almost 24 hours, but her heart was light and the occasion had filled her with adrenaline and energy. Walking down the long corridor seemed to take an age, but finally they reached the room that Connor had arranged for them. He unlocked it, and Abby was about to step inside when she felt Connor's arms sweep her up.

"I'm supposed to carry you over the threshold aren't I," Connor laughed. He pushed the door with his hip and staggered into the room, carefully placed Abby onto the huge bed and then turned to make sure the door was firmly closed and locked behind them. He lay next to Abby on the bed and let out a huge sigh. "Can't believe I actually pulled all that off!"

"Neither can I! It was just so perfect, Connor, thank you!" She rolled onto her side and curled her arm around his waist, then leaned in to kiss him; a warm soft kiss that tasted like honey.

"I fell in love with this place when we were here for Jenny's wedding. I just knew we had to have our wedding here too," Connor gushed.

"So I recall!" Abby laughed, remembering how she'd almost choked on her champagne when Connor had thought out loud during the conversation with Jenny. She'd known deep down that Connor wanted marriage and babies, but he'd never dare mention it before that. It had been a bit of a shock to actually hear him say it, and it was the first time she'd even allowed herself to believe that she and Connor had a future.

Connor was blushing, his face scarlet. "Yeah, I did make a bit of an idiot of myself."

"Is that why you disappeared that night? You were embarrassed about what you said?"

"No, I got trapped in the cellar by that Hyenadon didn't I!"

"You never said?" Abby looked at him, catching a sad look in his eyes.

"There were a lot of things that weren't said around that time, Abby."

After a slightly awkward pause, Abby touched his cheek and whispered, "That's all behind us now. We're man and wife and this is a new start."

"Man and wife. I like the sound of that!" Connor grinned and tangled his fingers playfully into Abby's hair. "Emily did a good job. She knew exactly what to do for you when I showed her the dress and the coat with the hood."

"Everyone did a good job, especially you. That horse drawn carriage was an inspired idea, I felt like a Princess."

"Snow Queen," Connor said. Abby looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "That's what it was meant to be... If we'd had the snow like we had last year I'd have got a proper sleigh to bring you here. Your dress... I loved fairy stories as a kid and that was one of my favourites."

"Connor, you do know the Snow Queen was the bad guy?"

"Yeah, and she seduced the boy and took him away to her palace. Every boy's fantasy right?" His hand slid to the tiny buttons on the coat Abby was wearing and began to unfasten them.

"Next you'll be telling me that that wardrobe over there is magic and there's a lion waiting on the other side for us," Abby said softly. Her entire body was beginning to tingle with arousal as she felt Connor's nimble fingers moving down and the coat loosening from her body.

"That's a different story, Abby. Don't go confusing your fairy stories with fantasy fiction," he teased. Abby rolled her eyes then laughed. "Maybe we could try the wardrobe in the morning, but right now, I just want to make love to my wife."

"You won't get an argument from me."

Their lips crushed together, each tasting the other and breathing in the soft sighs they were making. The night had been about making promises to each other in front of their gathered friends and celebrating their wedding. Now, in the soft light of the dawn that was creeping through the crack in the curtains, it was time to seal their union; a union of hearts, minds, spirits and the physical body.

Connor slid Abby's coat from her shoulders, and planted a series of soft, feather-like kisses from the nape of her neck and over each shoulder in turn. At the same time, he was tugging at his own jacket trying to remove it.

"Let me," Abby whispered, and Connor sat back for a moment to allow her to take it off for him and his tie before settling himself over Abby's body and wrapping his arms around her. He tried tugging the zip at the back of her dress, but it wouldn't budge and Connor grunted his annoyance. "I had trouble fastening it," Abby said, reaching behind to assist. When she couldn't do it either, she sat up. "Try now."

The zip moved much easier when pulled taut, and between them they managed to pull it down all the way. Connor sniffed and chewed his bottom lip nervously.

"What's wrong, Connor?"

"This wasn't how I wanted it to be. I was supposed to undress you and take..." Abby placed her finger on his lips and smiled. When he stopped talking, she removed it.

"It doesn't matter. Everything is exactly the way I want it. You and me. That's all that counts." She ran her fingers between the buttons on Connor's shirt, teasing him by tickling the flesh of his chest. The smile he rewarded her with made her stomach flip; that was the first thing she'd really fallen for in Connor, the infectious smile that lit up the room when he walked in. As she slowly un-did each button in turn, she softly kissed the newly exposed flesh working her way down to his stomach until she'd undone each one. She then slid the shirt from his shoulders and sat back to admire him, almost licking her lips. In the dim light, every curve of the muscles on his upper torso seemed emphasised, and Abby still couldn't quite believe she'd taken so long to realise just what Connor had kept hidden away under all the layers of clothes he wore.

"What are you looking at?" Connor said, looking a little bemused. "You've seen my body before."

"Am I not allowed to ogle my husband?"

Connor simply gave a slightly embarrassed laugh and then wrapped his arms around Abby again, seeking her mouth with his. He'd had enough playing, and so had Abby. With no awkward zip to impede him now, he slid Abby's dress down her body slowly revealing her soft skin and pert breasts.

Abby let out a sigh and allowed her tongue to explore Connor's mouth. It was the cue to take things up a notch and Connor knew the signal straight away. With one hand caressing her breast, he continued to slide her dress down. Abby wriggled and pulled it with her hands until it was completely off and she was laid on her back beneath Connor.

Connor's hands moved achingly slowly over Abby's flesh as if trying to commit every single millimetre to memory; not that he didn't already know her body inside and out but this was different. One of the ARC soldiers had said to him that he didn't understand why couples who had been together for a while choose to get married because it wouldn't change anything. Connor disagreed. It already felt ten times better knowing Abby was his wife and that she had made that commitment to him in front of everyone they cared about. It said more than any other words or actions could have done.

Abby let out a soft groan, her back arching and her hands grasping the bed covers to the side of her. Connor splayed his fingers and caressed her stomach and hip whilst pressing himself against her and burying his head into her shoulder. For a moment, he just breathed in her scent; savouring the moment, and then he began to gently nip her neck and ear lobe with his teeth.

Abby reacted instantly. Her hands slid between them and unfastened his trousers, slowly but with a determination that made Connor gasp out at the sheer anticipation of what was coming. Her fingers traced a line over his erection through his boxer shorts, and he whimpered. This was like a sweet, slow-burning torture, but one he'd give in to more than willingly. The familiar tingle in the pit of his groin intensified and he felt such a rush of adrenaline he feared this would end before he'd begun. He had to focus on something else, and that was Abby's body.

He slid his hand between her thighs and mimicked her actions with his own hand, pressing his thumb against her clit through the silken fabric of her underwear. The quickening of her breaths and that little mewl she always let out when she was aroused told him she was teetering as close to the edge as he was. It made him smile, inside and out.

"I need these off now!" Abby panted, tugging at his trousers and boxers. He nodded, and helped her to slide them over his slender hips and then he kicked them off onto the floor.

"Yours too," he growled, slipping his fingers under the waistband of her knickers. They were discarded in seconds. For a moment, Connor just gazed into Abby's eyes, overwhelmed by the love he saw there. There wasn't anything else he wanted right now; it was just her. He wanted to be inside her, with her, part of her.

Trembling, he settled himself between her thighs and she welcomed him, wrapping her arms around his body and pulling his face closer to hers. He was almost as nervous as the first time they'd made love, and in many ways this was more important. Abby sensed his nerves, and stroked his cheek tenderly.

"I love you," she whispered, pressing her lips against his. He returned her kiss and adjusted his position so that he could enter her easily.

Both gasped as they came together, joining as one. Fully sheathed inside her, Connor closed his eyes and tried to fight back tears. When he opened them, he saw that Abby's cheeks were dampened with tears too. This was the most intense moment either had ever experienced, and anything else that had happened to them just paled into insignificance. This was all that mattered.

They moved in a well practised dance; each knew the other so perfectly that neither needed to vocalise. They rolled and writhed together, limbs tangled and mouths mashing together. Moans and gasps punctuated the silence of the room whilst surreal, heaving shadows were cast against the walls.

It was some minutes later when the pace changed, becoming more erratic and needy. Abby felt her entire body begin to quiver; wave after wave of pleasure crashing over her like waves on a beach. Each thrust Connor gave was more intense, and soon Abby couldn't determine where one orgasm ended and another started.

They climaxed together, Abby's arched back and loud cries matched Connor's jerking hips and moans. Abby felt the heat of his release and her internal muscles rippling around him, claiming him and drawing out more and more from him.

Connor gave another thrust and then stilled himself inside her, grasping her hips with both hands and letting out an almost pained cry. He collapsed against Abby, his head resting between her heaving breasts, exhausted and sweaty. Abby circled her arms around him, rocking and gently stroking him as they both came down from their amazing high. Neither could speak for several minutes, they didn't need to. Since they'd been together, they'd had some pretty mind-blowing sex; experimented with different positions and pushed each others boundaries – but nothing had been as amazing as this moment. Their marriage sealed and their commitment to each other solidified.

Finally, and somewhat reluctantly, they parted and crawled under the duvet together. Abby settled herself into the crook of Connor's arm and rested her head against her chest. "Love you, Mrs Temple," Connor whispered sleepily.

"Love you too, Mr Temple."

"The receptionist said they served breakfast between 7 and 9... did you want to go and get some?"

Abby shook her head and cuddled in closer. Tiredness overwhelmed the both of them, and their first day as a married couple began asleep in the safety and warmth of each other's arms.


End file.
